The present invention relates to an illumination device comprising at least one light -emitting-diode (LED) that can be rotatably mounted. Generally, LEDs are fixed in an illumination device. By positioning the illumination device, the direction of the light it emits is fixed. In numerous situations, however, it is desired to adapt the direction of light after positioning the illumination device without changing the position of that illumination device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,432 discloses a rotatable LED-arrangement adjusted to emit infrared in the direction of a detector. The rotatable LED-arrangement includes a housing for retaining a LED-member in a specially developed chamber. The housing has a partially ball-shaped portion that can be rotated in a suitably adapted positioning base. The LED emits infrared light forming a conical infrared covering zone. The rotatable LED-arrangement can be easily adjusted to follow tracks of position-changing detectors. However, as the direction of the light emitted by this LED-arrangement is easily adjustable, it is not robust for external influences, e.g. accidental contact by passing human beings.